A House Made of Bricks
by Fargo222
Summary: The final story of the prequels for The Offsprings, the meaning of this stories titles is the stability of the characters lifes after the "Dark Genesis", this time looking at a chapter of Lily, Jez and Lucius' lifes years after it, before Lucius became an Athena agent. I know it's two days later, sorry :( lots of problems keeping me from uploading it. But finally here it is


A House Made of Bricks

When something of great repercussions happens on Earth, the process after the waters calm is long, excruciating and sometimes cumbersome, if there are people to blame, the rest of the population will claim for their heads, but a lot of matters have to be taken care of as well, after the Dark Genesis there was a lot humanity had to digest, the apparition of the material known only as "Dark" caused a lot of mess when they found out about its resistance, malleability, electricity and heat conductor as well as many uses, it was like a modern times philosopher's stone, a legend no human thought they will live to see, the random appearance of it caused that many corporations of many types, from technology and pharmaceutical to weaponry, began a race to find as much as possible, it was analyzed by scientists all over the world, they wanted to add it to the periodic table but never knew how to catalog it, as the Dark Genesis turned random materials into Dark all over the world, so nobody knew how much was there and when will it run out.

Socially and politically, the world powers did their best to reconstruct what they could, now including in some cases an "eco-buildings program", an idea that sounded like more green everywhere, but the final result wasn't as exciting as people thought, just more flowers and plants contrasting with the sterilized and sober walls of the new buildings and their neon lights, the cities and towns that could not be saved were abandoned, while in less rich countries, people were still living there unless it was radioactive or had nothing to be saved or used by a regular person as a so-called home.

Some other changes happened with the ones the people of this Earth blamed as responsible, the Hell brothers disappeared however as time passed, people assumed they will never return or they were maybe dead and forgot about their surviving allies, Lily Cabral was one of them, now living amongst people, partially hiding from the public, but living a relatively normal life in a house in New York, near the center with her daughter and nephew.

November 1st 2028

Opening the front door the first thing you see is a set of stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom, nothing on the right, just the wall, to the left there's the living room, couches, fireplace, coffee table, very typical, behind the stairs and hidden from plain view is the kitchen, the small dinner room is connected to the living room however, it doesn't seem like it is used that much, as the habitants usually eat in the kitchen's bar, from it a voice is heard, talking normally but not too loud, it's Lily's voice talking to someone on the phone.

-…that's what I'm planning to find out today, last night they were acting weird…I mean yeah, Jez was obviously drunk but I still feel something is going on…

-…

-No, Lucius wasn't, I'm telling you, he's the one who brought her here.

-…

-Yeah, well I still don't know if they are separate issues or they are connected but…

-…

-I will find out don't worry, I'm guessing Lucius' problem has to do with his girlfriend, I hope not, I still remember Dr. Wyatt used to tell me he may not know how to deal with failed relationships in the future, now let's see how that's turned out…

-…

-I can't guess with her, she's so unpredictable sometimes, I don't know anymore.

-…

-Thanks, sometimes I used to think I could never get this far…I still miss him, and Sonic, and the rest of them, but… - she sighed – I guess it was the closing of a part of my life, now I'm in another.

-…

-Well, they'll come down in any moment, I'll talk to you later, when do you think you can come to talk to Lucius?

-…

-And after that was…Japan?

-…

-Right, India.

-…

-Alright, lemme know if anything changes, bye Rutger. – Lily hung up the phone.

Upstairs, Lucius was lying on his bed, awake but looking at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts with his right hand on his forehead, after a while of silence, a noise came from next door, Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden, he knew Jez had woken up, so he stood up from the bed and knocked on his cousin's door, the volume wasn't so high, Lily didn't allowed it in the mornings and nights, Jez could hear him knock and the door opened, Jez was behind it, still wearing the same clothes Lucius had brought her with last night, her hair was a mess, but still her face looked somehow fresh.

-Hi!

-Hey, how you feelin'?

-I'm fine, I'm always fine, come inside…you know, something I will never change for your super strength and the fire thing is my power to never get hangover – she said proud, Lucius sat on the chair in front of the desk which was a mess, acrylic paint tubes, cups with pencils and brushes, a small pile of paper and another one bigger an messier on the other side, on the floor next to it, some rolled up papers with paintings, on the walls a set of speakers and some of her paintings and drawings, she sat on the bed as she turned down the volume of the music.

-I also going to ask you the same thing, how are you feeling? – Lucius exhaled through the nose crossing his arms.

-I don't know, I was thinking about it, you know, I thought I wasn't going to sleep but…

-You slept right away – she guessed.

-Yeah, I was thinking about it.

-I think the same happened to me.

-Jez, you fell asleep on the way upstairs, I had to catch you.

-Really? Huh…no memory of that

-You remember when I arrived to get you?

-Kind of.

-You had a bottle taped to your hand…by yourself.

-Oh, yeah, why did I do it?

-They said to defend from anyone trying to wake you up or trying to touch you.

-Huh…that's kind of fuzzy, but I understand why I did it, you know, I'm never going to another party, to be honest they are boring, I just go for the booze, but I don't need the whole thing, music sucks, people are annoying, a new guy trying to hit on me every time I turn…I was also thinking…and I don't know, I want to hear what you have to say first.

-Well, it was…strange…bizarre, Kate…I don't know I was thinking and maybe there was a few signals that she was tired of me or whatever.

-You think that's why?

-Honestly, I'm just guessing, she has called me, but I'm not answering…first of all she never told me she was going to that party, then finding her in the bathroom with Doug, so I don't think I can trust her anymore…sorry for mentioning him – Jez clicked her mouth.

-Nah, don't worry, Doug wasn't that close, plus as I got to know him…he's kind of stupid…

-Thank you! – said Lucius with a hand gesture, they chuckled.

-Yeah, well, what I was thinking is that is so bizarre, he hasn't called me by the way, not that I'm dying to talk to him, but…well, yeah, a total jerk, so it was so bizarre, think about it, your girlfriend…with my boyfriend – she said slowly as if examining those words and wanting Lucius to look at it from her point of view – I don't know if it helps but think of it like if this is how it ends, maybe it was for the best, the Universe didn't wanted for us to be with them.

-You think this was a signal?

-Yeah.

-By the Universe?

-Well it's just so bizarre, bizarre enough to be the perfectly calculated mathematical result proper of the Universe we know as coincidence, what are the chances that would happen? I think that's very interesting. – Lucius looked at her and chuckled – what?

-Always overthinking stuff – he said rubbing his face.

-Hey, I'm trying to make you feel better with possible facts and suppositions that maybe this was the way things were meant to be – Lucius looked up and sighed.

-Still…Lily is going to want to talk to us, we were kind of obvious last night, also you are in extra trouble for making me go get you that late at night.

-Yeah, sorry, but that's why we got each other, we-are-a-team – Lucius chuckled.

-We should get downstairs and cover those tattoos – he pointed at her arm.

-Fuck! I forgot – Jez put on her leather jacket – since when have you known?

-Actually since last night, I kind of was expecting something like it…but the one on your back…

-You saw that one as well?! Aww!

-I had to take of your jacket to put you on your bed, of course I saw it…I don't know I guess is cute but I don't know how Jez will react, maybe she'll just ground you for those ones – pointing at her right arm again.

-It's Led Zeppelin, and are smaller!

-Try telling her that, come, I have to go to the gym after breakfast.

-Take me with you.

-No, A) because you want to escape and B) because no way you are doing exercise, come on.

Jez fixed her hair a little bit to not look as drunk as last night in front of her mother, again, and after making sure her hair and jacket hid the tattoo on her back she walked downstairs.

-Is there watermelon still left – asked Lucius to Lily.

-I don't think so.

-I'll have to go pick one up after the gym.

-Why do you take the whole thing? We don't need that much

-I do, you can take what you want, I'll take what I need.

-Watermelons are just water – said Jez sitting at the bar after kissing her mother on the cheek.

-Cereal is just sugar and milk – Jez pointed at Lucius in a playful menace.

-Try me bitc….moron – she corrected herself in front of her mother, Lucius smiled cheeky.

-Cereal is life, you eat boring almond and oats cereal that comes in a bag.

-It's for the gym.

-How can you eat cereal that doesn't have a mascot on the box and a puzzle on the back?  
-How old are you?

-How old are you? Oats and almond? Really?

-It's for the gym!

-Oh Lucius! – Interrupted Lily putting a cereal box in front of Jez.

-Thanks mommy.

-Don't mommy me young lady, we have to talk, Lucius, Rutger said he may come sooner, depending on how things are around there?

-They are still looking for Dark?

-Yeah but it seems not much is left on New Zeland, he said that if by tomorrow nothing happens, they won't need them there anymore to supervise, he'll come around to talk to you and then he'll leave to India.

-Why do all that, couldn't he send someone?

-He told you he wanted to do it personally.

-I already told him I was interested.

-I guess he wants to be sure.

-But why? – Jez interrupted.

-Maybe he wants to…

-No, no, why are you interested?

-I already talked to you about it

-Last chance, you want to become a boring soldier with a stick up your ass all the time and… - Lucius phone rang, he checked the screen, the screen said "Kate", he rejected the call, Lucius glanced at Jez, she knew who that was and gave a glance of complicity and compassion at him.

-Who was it?

-No one.

-Was it Kate?

-No, I just didn't knew the number, Jez, I can get a good use of my powers with this, it will be just like a videogame.

-Really you just said that? You are so stupid – she said laughing.

-No! what I mean is that my powers will be of good use if I ever get shot…

-Don't say that – said Lily getting the milk and a spoon for Jez.

-Remember when we tested your resistance? – Jez asked smiling with just the memory, Lucius contained the laugh.

-Har, har, you stabbed him with a knife in the guts, you would've got away with it if I didn't spot the drops of blood on the floor, you thought it was going to bend?

-Exactly, but it the experiment was successful, now we know he can regenerate.

-Based on that logic, you helped me with this decision, so you got no right to complain – Lucius said with a smile preparing his breakfast.

-What? No! Don't turn this against me! – Lucius smiled in success.

After breakfast, Lucius left the house for the gym while Jez stayed with Lily, once she finished her breakfast, she washed her dishes and thanked her mom, but before he could go back upstairs Lily stopped her.

-Jez, we have to talk about last night, remember? – Jez sighed and turned – Come sit down for a while – she obeyed – First of all, you are grounded for not answering my calls and staying for longer than you said.

-I know, but mom, trust me, I won't go to another party ever!

-I don't care about that, we are talking about what you did!

-Second of all, show me the tattoos – Jez opened her eyes wide and tried to think of what to say or lie with – Don't even bother in explaining, I'm your mother I know – Jez sighed and looked down, after a short while, she gave in, she knew it had to happen eventually, so she took off her jacket and showed her the right arm – I see…Led Zeppelin, huh? Jez you are not in trouble for getting them, you are in trouble for not telling me, ok? If this is what you want to do, its fine but you still need my approval!

-…

-Is there another? – Jez debated inside her head if telling her or not, the debate finished fast due time, for the love she had for her mother she had to tell the truth and because it would be worst if she found out later by any chance, she hesitated and mumbled.

-Well…there is one on my back.

-On your back? How big? No, let me see! Lift your shirt up – Jez turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, still hesitating preparing for any possible bad reaction, once her naked back was exposed to her, Lily didn't knew what to say, Jez waited there, it was like torture for her, she thought right away her mom was so mad she couldn't think of what to say, Lily's thought of nagging Jez for getting such a big tattoo without telling her were immediately sunk under the weight of what the sight of that tattoo provoked in her, it was simple, and other people may believe even unoriginal, but Lily knew what Jez was going for, a flaming skull on the upper half of her back looked back at Lily even though it had no eyes, Lily could fell those eye sockets looking at her, Lily stuttered – Ok, you can put it down – her voice was calmer, Lily slowly rolled her shirt down and turned looking at her mother who sat down next to her.

-Mom…

-Jez, I understand why you did it.

-Mom…you painted such a nice, kind-hearted picture of dad…I wanted for him to be with me even though he isn't here – Lily's eyes dropped a tear she quickly cleaned.

-Jez, I miss him every day…Thank you for this – Lily hugged Jez and kissed her on the forehead – Jez, what happened last night, Lucius and you were acting weird, mostly him.

-Mom…I could tell you, but…he has to be ok with that, he has to be here.

-Ok, I'll ask him when he comes back from the gym…you are still grounded for yesterday, young lady. – Jez nodded.

When Lucius returned from the gym, he got a call, expecting it was Kate again, he was surprised to see it was Rutger, Lucius answered.

-Hi, Rutger, How's everything.

-Hi, kiddo, a total mess and a waste of everyone's time, this race for Dark is tough and is taking longer than I would expect, lot of competitors, hey listen I'm heading back to New York this night, well…night for you, I'll be there by tomorrow morning, I'll be around there for a month I think to take care of some issues before India, so tell me, are you ready to sign?

-I've told you I'm absolutely ready for it.

-Great when do you think we can meet each other?

-Whenever you can, I'll be here.

-Ok, then I'll drop by your house as soon as I can, ok?

-Ok

-Kid, it will be an honor to have you in Athena, I'm sorry for saying this but your father will be proud of you for giving this use to your powers. – Lucius rubbed his forehead with the tip of his fingers to hide his discomfort for the mention of his father.

-Yep, thanks Rutger – he answered after a sigh.

-So, I wanted to tell you this first, I have to call your aunt now, see you around, kid – Lucius was just arriving to the house when he spotted and unpleasant view, Kate waiting for him, tapping her phone on her opposite hand with impatience.

-See ya, Rutger – Lucius said trying to keep sane, Kate turned and spotted him, Lucius hung up and approached her.

-Lucius, why don't you answer my calls? – Lucius walked pass her.

-"Why?" are you really asking me now?

-Lucius, let me explain – Lucius turned at her as if offended.

-"Explain" now, Kate, there is nothing to explain, you were fully aware he was Jez's boyfriend, you never told me you were going there, did you even knew each other, was this planned?! Kate, I've seen the facts, this is over, stop calling me and get out of my life, please. Lucius turned towards the house.

-No, wait!... – Kate grabbed Lucius by the arm but got her hands off him right away when Lucius skin burned her hands, he screeched as if she just touched a hot stove, Lucius turned at her with the same severe look on his face, she was looking at her hands. Lucius deeply down felt compassion and wanted to help her, but his anger beat this idea and he turned and entered the house slamming the door and trying not to touch anything with his bare hands and burn it, he rubbed his face and tried to calm down, he didn't even heard Jez walk downstairs, when he turned she was already there.

-…Uhm…I heard from my room.

-Lucius – Lily was sitting in the living room, Lucius haven't noticed her either – please come, we have to talk, Jez, you too, you are gonna tell me what happened last night.

During the explanation, Lucius calmed down but remained firm, Jez had to explain things Lucius didn't wanted to talk about and after hearing their story, Lily remembered lots of things from the past, she had seen this kind of behavior in Lucius before back when he became conscious his parents will never return and the feeling of forsaking overtook him, he became fully aware of the type of life their parents left them with, a personal teacher payed by Rutger for him and Lily instead of going to school, not being able to go out until Lucius learned to control his fire powers, how he became aware that Lily rarely left the house, this thoughts that made Lily beg Rutger for a kid psychiatrist who diagnosed Lucius, Lily knew someday this will happen again, and she also knew it will happen with a couple, back then Lily had a talk with Rutger in a moment of weakness and he told her she just had to give them all the love she could, he revealed to her he had a son once and told her to stay strong for them and do everything to guide them, because they will need it.

Lily comforted Lucius and Jez, she knew Lucius will get over this and Jez will knew how to handle it in her own "unique" way, after doing the right thing for them and listening to them, she went to the kitchen to think for a while, from there she saw Lucius and Jez still talking in the living room, Jez making him laugh and Lucius teasing her causing her to playfully punch him in the arm, Lily stared at them for a while, admiring those beautiful offsprings of darker times, so full of light despite the circumstances, looking at them was like a pat on the back for Lily, she felt relieved to have that moment, even though she still missed Deadskullable and would do anything to see him again, that moment of calm looking at her daughter and the kid she raised like a son, was something she will never trade.


End file.
